1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal including a menu that can be universally constructed by using a mobile flash.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile flash is a general term of a solution capable of adapting a flash of macro-media to a mobile environment to produce and reproduce contents.
In a prior mobile communication terminal having a mobile flash mounted thereto, the mobile flash is simply used to download a flash movie or to reproduce the downloaded flash movie.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a mobile communication terminal having a mobile flash mounted thereto, according to the prior art. As shown, the mobile communication terminal having the mobile flash mounted thereto may comprise a mobile input device section 11, a Man Machine Interface (MMI) 12, a mobile flash engine section 13, a mobile flash play section 14, and a display section 15.
An operating process of a flash movie in a handset terminal will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Firstly, when a user requests reproduction of the flash movie through the mobile input device section 11 such as keyboard, a request signal is transmitted to the MMI 12. A task taking charge of the MMI 12 loads a corresponding flash movie file based on the request signal.
In the mean time, the MMI 12 performs a focus changing with the mobile flash engine section 13. Thereby, the mobile flash engine section 13 processes data received from the mobile input device section 11 to generate data to be reproduced, and the mobile flash play section 14 converts the generated data into a format that can be displayed through the display section 15 of the mobile communication terminal. At this time, it is possible to process a user interaction such as basic key input of the user through the mobile input device section 11.
The flash movie is reproduced on the display section of the mobile communication terminal through the above-mentioned procedures. Like this, the mobile communication terminal having the mobile flash mounted thereto according to the prior art can provide only functions of downloading and reproducing the flash movie contents.